The Greatest Thing
by babyhalo19
Summary: A future Harry looks back on his darkest time, and how it all started. Full of pain, and sorrow, but above all else, love. (Loosely based on Moulin Rouge and everything that includes)


__

Hey Guys! Welcome to my new fanfic. This story is all my own, but the characters and settings in it are J. K. Rowling's. I hope you guys like it, and even if you don't, PLEASE REVIEW! It really means a lot and really inspires my writing. All comments are welcome, because it really matters to me what you say. You'll probably notice there's a lot of plot in here, loosely based on Moulin Rouge. I LOVE that movie, and thought it would make a great story. And now without further ado, The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn.

Its been almost a year now. Almost a year from the day that I learned exactly how it felt to have my heart ripped in two. And yet, according to the world, on the very same day I won the ultimate victory. You could've fooled me. Nothing matters to me like it used to. Not my friends, or my family, or any of the petty stuff I thought did. It makes me wish in my weakest of times, in the times I wake up screaming at night, that I had died, and I was no longer here in this world. They could fend for themselves. After all, I never got a say in what I was to do. I was always expected to be the 'hero.' Even in my strongest times, when I felt a hint of normalcy, I'd wish I could be with her, or have her here and me gone. She never deserved this. She never deserved any of it. But than again, neither did I. At least if she'd been spared, she'd have some chance of happiness. Because I know that I never will again. Not in this lifetime anyway.

I wasn't always like this. Oh no, I'm a shell of my formal self. My days used to be mine. They were happy, and sad, and everything in between. I had _feeling._ Sure some days were like hell, but hey, that's my life, I've gotten used to it. But none were ever like this. No, none could even compare. Because no matter what my days involved, they were always filled with laughter, friendship, and above all else, love.

The beginning of everything was the last days of summer before my seventh year. I had been allowed to stay at Ron's due to enhanced security measures, and, according to Moody, the "Utmost of protection." We were wrapping up our last lazy days in an almost fake world. None of us waned to admit how bad things were becoming, and how close to the end we were getting. We were young and wanting to enjoy life. Is that so wrong? So we spent our days practicing Quidditch, learning new chess tips from Ron, and to Hermione's pleasure (ugh) studying.

"It's our seventh year! Honestly, what do you expect to do with your lives? Laze the days away? Not if I can help it. Now to the library, both of you! We're getting the Head Boy and Girl letters from Hogwarts soon, and if I'm chosen I want to make sure I'm prepared," She lectured, hands out her hips, a pout permanently fixed on her face.

"Honestly Mione, you've had your name down since you first walked in the door," Ron exclaimed, eager to get back to his chocolate frogs.

"That, and you've been prepared for this ever since your first year. You've had more than enough practice on us," Harry added, trying not to let his smile shine through, but failing miserably.

She swatted them both playfully, but still pushed them towards the study.

"I don't care. As your friend it's my job to make sure you don't fail and end up cleaning gutters for the rest of your lives."

They both groaned but still followed her through the door. There was no use trying to fight her on this. Harry took a seat and pulled out a quill. He almost fell off his chair when Hermione set about thirty books in front of him.

"Happy reading," she smiled sweetly, before setting herself in the opposite chair, with about double the number of books.

This was going to be a very long day.

Minutes crawled by, and a few ages later, an hour was up. Harry did not know how much longer he was going to be able to take this. He turned to look at Ron and saw him fast asleep, with a puddle of drool around his book. Just as Harry thought he was going to join him, there was a tap on the window. Hermione jumped up, and knocking Ron upside the head, raced to the window.

"Our letters!" She exclaimed, already tearing hers open. She threw Harry his, and plopped Ron's down next to him. He stared groggily at it for a few minutes, before deciding he should probably open it. He had just picked it up, when a loud squeal made him drop it in surprise.

"I GOT IT!!" Hermione yelled. She danced around for a couple minutes, before running over to Ron, giving him a quick hug, and kissing him on the cheek. She than ran over to Harry, hugged him too, and went to kiss him. Harry didn't see this coming however, and turned his head slightly to look Hermione in the eyes. Hermione kissed Harry straight on the lips, and it took a few seconds for either of them to realize what was happening. When they did, at the same time they pulled apart, and a blushing Hermione looked at Harry, unsure what to say.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Harry. I really didn't mean to.... to.... to you know....," she added hastily.

"Of course, it's fine," Harry said, trying his best to dismiss the situation. There was a long awkward silence before Hermione tapped his letter, shaking him from his thoughts.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"Oh right, sorry," He turned to shoot Ron a glance, but saw his friend was still fumbling with his letter. Apparently he missed the whole exchange.

As Harry opened it, he ripped it a little too far, and everything started to fall out. Papers started to tumble out, school supply lists, the regular welcome back from the teachers, and then an odd little lump at the bottom. He bent down to sift through it, and his fingers grasped a thin badge. There were only two letters on it, 'HB.'

Hermione saw it and exclaimed out loud, "Oh Harry! That's great!" She went to hug him, but thought better of it, and just decided to smile.

Harry turned to Ron who apparently seemed to be listening now, and looked at him questioningly. "Are you okay about this mate? I know how you've been prefect for the past two years now and..."

Ron grinned and waved away the concerns. "Oh please, trust me Harry, the pleasure's all mine. Always having to follow all the rules and be a good 'role model.' Good luck!"

Harry grinned and rubbed the badge softly. This year was starting out pretty good after all.


End file.
